Oh the Humanity
by Sideos
Summary: Oh the Humanity! 5 years after the show. Zim decides to increase his height to beat Dib and remain inconspicuas to his class mates. But he soon begins to suffer side effects. No ZADR
1. Zim the taller

Oh the Humanity!

From the coffee fuelled mind of Invader Sideos. P.S 3 o'clock was the time I wrote the ending at, but I'm talking A.M people.

I don't own Zim. I own a computer! And a right to write fic's about him!

----------------------------------

Down below the surface of the earth there was hidden a great and deadly power. A mass of tunnels, corridors, labs and other strange rooms existed in an unearthly base. Above ground most people stayed away from the strange glowing green house and even more so from its strange green inhabitant and the insane pet he kept. For this was the house of the most deadly threat to earth in its entire history. Residing below in the horrific mass of tunnelled labs sat the greened skinned, red eyed Irkin Invader silently planning and plotting the ultimate downfall of human kind...

"G.I.R don't you touch me with that ICE CREAM! AGGGGGG!"

"Awww come on just try a bite...it wont hurt a bitty wit!"

"That's just it G.I.R it will hurt. ALOT!" Currently the deadly threat was being attacked with ice cream by his robot servant.

"G.I.R look that...moose wants some ice cream in the...other side of the lab…yes" Zim hoped that his robot slave would fall for it. He had done the last 20 times he'd used that distraction.

"Really? I couldn't find him last time. But OK!" and with that G.I.R ran of to find the non existent moose. Zim sighed a long sigh of relief. He then took the chance to run to his observatory room. This was his favourite room, it was tiny with only enough room for him but from here he could watch almost any point on earth he chose. He could command all his base defences and he could access all of his computers files. Zim relaxed back into his comfy chair and smiled, yes he really did love this room. Cracking his fingers he pulled up the video notes on skool and began observing the day to see if he could find any new weaknesses in the pathetic humans, especially the Dib human.

As he watched the day roll by he began to notice certain things. In the 5 years he'd been here he had noted that the human children grew but had never paid much attention to it. However watching the videos he saw how the other children looked at him strangely...more strangely then they used to. When it got lunch time he found that his spy cameras had picked up on a conversation two future girl slaves were having. Zim leaned forward listening intently.

"Yea that Torque is cute and tall and sooo strong"

"But I heard he was going out with Zita"

"That bitch don't appreciate him like I do thou"

"Don't let her hear you say that..." just then Zim walked past in his disguise muttering something about human stink worms. He was notably much smaller then the two girls.

"Hay have you even noticed how small Zim is"

"Yea and how his voice is all squeaky. I mean he's never even grown an inch since fourth grade. Hasn't he even heard of puberty?"

"I know HAHA" the two worms walked off and Zim leaned back into his chair.

"Computer", he said in a curious tone "Show me all the information you have on 'puberty'" Zim had a quizzical look on his face. Could this be the answer to why the Dib human had become taller then Zim? And why his head always turned from insulting him whenever that PATHETIC Gretchen girl walked past?

"Puberty. The human process of changing from a child into an adult. The process involves growing more hair, deepening of the voice in males, accelerated growth, development of..."

"STOP" Zim cried out "Accelerated growth? Of course that is why he is taller then I am. I ZIM! Must also appear to go thru this 'puberty' if I am to continue my mission here on earth. And if that involves beating Dib at his own biological game that so be it. Computer bring me the DNA samples of Torque. He is a modal human. I shall analyse it for chemicals that appear in teenage DNA and add them to mine". Zim's eyes narrowed "Oh yes Dib you think you can become taller them me...you just wait." and with that Zim exited his observatory and made his way to the chemical labs laughing insanely. That night he worked constantly tearing apart the sample, monitoring the experiments,

Calculating calculations and drinking Irkin sodas. Eventually he finally lifted a needle above his head the bluish liquid contents sloshing round inside "YES I the great amazing ZIM have once again proved my AMAZINGNESS!" Stopping for a second he mused "Why am I so amazing?" before rolling up his sleeve and readying his arm for the injection.

"Zim wait" the computers voice sounded unusually anxious "The solution may have undesirable physiological and physical side effects"

It began pulling up charts onto its main screen showing dangerous looking graphs "Human puberty is a continued changing process and..."

"QUITE! I am ZIM! No human side effect will affect me! I am superior to those pathetic bugs". And with that he pressed the needle into his arm and emptied the contents.

Immediately he began to feel strange, week and dozy but then a terrible pain entered his body. "AGGGGGG why does it hurt?" he shouted. He felt his insides turning and before he knew it he threw up on the floor where he collapsed and fell unconscious shivering from pain.

"Master? Master is that you?" G.I.R's voice sounded echoic and distant "Master your all grow'd up!" the delighted squeal from G.I.R triggered in a headache.

"Grrrrr beee quuuuiiitttte" Zim's voice was slurry and sounded strange. Deeper but still contained its grainy Zimness. Zim opened an eye but quickly regretted it. Everything was swimming round and blurry. He could just about make out a slivery object in front of him. Which he took to be G.I.R. He could feel strength returning from his back as his PAK began to correct his vision and headache.

"Thank the control brains for Irkin PAK's" he spoke out loud shutting his eye. There was that strange deep voice again.

"Who's that? Who's there?" he spoke louder now as his PAK finished off re-strengthening him. Then he realised that the voice was coming from his own mouth. He opened both his eyes.

"Master you got all new voice...I WANNA NEW VOICE!" G.I.R screamed and bounced off somewhere. Zim picked himself up and found that everything seemed to have shrunk. He pondered for a second before..."Computer show me ZIM! An active hologram of myself." The computer, thankfully recognising Zim's new voice, obeyed, and brought down a light bulb like devise in front of Zim and projected a hologram.

"WOW!" Zim's mouth dropped open as he saw the hologram. He was taller, much taller not as tall as the tallest but still more then a match for Dib. He had developed a more athletic look but was still thin.

He also noticed some thing around his mouth..."COMPUTER why is there hair around mouth!" He had noticed a black goatee had grown on him.

"Hair is one of the side effects of the solution" the computer replied coldly. Zim had also noticed that his clothes were now very tight on him.

"Computer get me some new fitting clothes and boots, Oh and something to eat, all this growing takes it out of you"

G.I.R sat on the couch waiting silently. His master had told him to sit and wait of the unveiling of Zim the taller. He was so excited he was shaking, that or he had drunk too much sugar. He heard the bin open and sprung from the couch onto the floor landing on his head

"Look a pone the new taller ZIM!" Zim posed with his fists on his hips and a brave look on his face. He wore black boots, black pants, a pink striped shirt which had small shoulder blades and black gloves. Basically the same as he always wore. He was also wearing his disguise and had his elvis wig on and contacts in. The only real difference was the blackish goatee around his mouth which went smartly with his black wig.

"WOW master you look sooo COOL. I wanna be like YOU one day." G.I.R's statement only fuelled Zim's 'taller' ego more.

"SUCCESS! Now to go and rub it the face of the Dib at skool, well cya later" and at that he walked out the door whistling the theme tune.

Dib had changed in the last 5 years. His hair had developed a smaller second spike like his dads and he had of course grown taller. But he still wore the same glasses and black (but longer) trench coat, pants and boots. The only real difference in this looks was that his head now fitted his body and that he had changed his t-shirt from the usual face to a Z? logo he had ordered from his favourite comic. Now he was older and loving it. He had towered over Zim and he knew that it gave him the physiological and physical edge in their continued battles. However a new fascination had crept into his life...

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Gaz's monotone voice cut into his daydream.

"Wha what?" Dib answered nervously looking to his constantly grumpy sister. Gaz had also grown taller but not by much and she still wore the same clothes she always wore. She also still had no respect for humanity; possibly even more so now that boys had began to notice her.

"That Gretchen girl you always goggle at. Ask her out and be done with it so she can reject you and I can watch your heart be crushed"

Dib ignored the last part "I don't know what you're talking about. And besides I can't have relationships while I have to fight Zim."

"Like that's hard to do, he's a little shrimp". Dib smiled

"Yer I mean back when we were kids we were evenly matched but now" and he stretched out his arms as if making a point.

"I can beet him every time. Maybe I should talk to Gretchen..." he turned to look at Gaz but she had walked ahead after getting bored of Dibs voice. He sighed and ran ahead to catch up.

----------------------------------

Well...Here it is in all its glory. Dispite the X-mas holls just round the cornerI still refuse to write Christmas themed stories. I'm going to be updating this ever two days with two 'chapters' each time in order to make it easier to read. Unlike the mistakeI made with the last ficI published.


	2. The attack of the preps

Hope fully this works…chapter makin n shuff

Dib walked into high skool feeling in a mood to pick on Zim for a while however as he walked thru the gates he heard two girls walk past giggling to each other.

"WOW have you seen Zim?"

"Yea I know how did he get so HOT all of a sudden?"

"He looks like he's been working out and that goatee is so manly!" Dib stopped frozen to the spot. _What the hell was that! They couldn't have been talking about Zim could they? Not THEE Zim, the scrawny, hairless little alien that was trying to kill all life?_ He pushed it out of his mind, he must of heard wrong. Dib chuckled to himself, _HA Zim being manly! He's not even human!_ But then he spied another group of girls giggling in a corner. He slinked closer his curiosity spiked.

"So your gonna ask him out then?"

"Yea I can't believe I never noticed him before"

"I bet he's popular. He has to be at least on the football team." Dib relaxed, _their just talking about some stupid jock_. He was about to walk off when he caught the last hurried lines of their conversation.

"You and Zim would make a sweet couple" Dib almost threw up. He felt week with shock, They WERE talking about Zim. _He must have done something to himself, a new disguise maybe? Yea that must be it. I better investigate and stop whatever new plan Zim had come up with this time._ He ran round the corner his eyes darting across the skool yard. _Zim couldn't have changed that much? Could he?_

"Looking for me Dib stink?" For a moment he didn't recognise the voice but his mind clicked at the insult and he spun round not knowing what to expect. Dibs jaw dropped "Zim...is that you?" _Damm that was stupid _he thought to himself_. Of course it was Zim he look's just liked he always does but taller and stronger and with a silly looking goatee_.

"HA surprised Dib? I can insult you to your face again!" Zim was overjoyed at the look that Dib gave him. He quickly pressed his advantage.

"Now I can match you inch for inch! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" He launched into a long winded maniacal Zim laugh. And Dib looked on bored.

"Are you finished?"

"Not just yet. HAHAHAHAH now I am" Zim grinned a wolfish smile "Your defeated Dib admit it. You can't stand the might of my goatee of DOOM!"

"So you're as tall as me now? So what! I'm still going to fight you." Dib crossed his arms with a smirk "And your goatee looks stupid"

"FOOOOOOL. This is only step one of my AMAZING plan to destroy you!" Zim poked Dib hard in the chest "I admit at first this was just so I could carry on looking normal, but I've been receiving a lot of attention from the upper elite class of humans here"

Dib cut in.

"You mean the preps?"

"Yes, yes these 'preps' as you call them want me ZIM! To be part of their collective. Don't you see if I become their leader I could rally them to agenised you! And then there will be know one to stop me from ruling this stink ball you call home" Zim again launched into a maniacal laughing fit. Thankfully the bell went and the students filtered the classes.

Dib sat at his desk pondering Zim's plan. Despite its stupidity it was a worrying factor that Zim was becoming part of the preps group.

Horrific images flashed in his mind of Zim winning a football game, wearing those stupid jock shirts, going out with cheerleaders, being prom king. Dib shuddered, "Man that would be nasty". He looked around to make sure no one was listening to him talk to himself and spotted Gretchen. She wasn't like the other girls in the class. Her braces had been removed last year which gave her a brilliant smile. She didn't hang around with the preps and she often wore black baggy cargos and orange and purple striped top but today she had a Z? top like his. She was also the only person, save Zim, not to laugh whenever Dib ranted about Zim being an alien. She suddenly looked up and spotted Dib. She looked into his eyes for a second before smiling at him looking away. Dib melted inside _She smiled at me..._ The bell rang out and the students quickly exited the class for lunch.

Zim sat down in his usual seat on his own and was about to pretend to eat his food when Torque, Mary, Zita and several other preps sat around him. Torque slapped Zim on the back but Zim didn't flinch, the PAK stabilizers made sure of that.

"Hi Zim when are you gonna sign up for the team eh? We could use some good athletic guys like you"

"Of course you could I am ZIM! I am master of all athletics" He smiled evilly as he's plan begun to work.

"That's the spirit! With a team player like you on our side we can't lose" Torque grinned dumbly and Zim played along.

"So if I am to become a 'prep' what do I need to do?" Zita answered him in her annoying high pitched voice.

"First you gotta become a self centred, over-opinionated idiot" At this Zim simply looked at Zita for a moment before she carried on.

"Then you gotta join the skool team and get yourself a skool blazer" Zim nodded

"Then we have to see you bully some pathetic dweeb". At this Zim grinned maliciously, so much so that even some of the preps looked worried.

"Oh I have the perfect person in mind"

Dib was watching him across the hall "Damm Zim, damm preps, damm preppy Zim." he mumbled in between bites of his sandwich.

"Look at him Gaz sitting over there being all popular, I hate him so much" Gaz looked up slightly.

"Sounds like your jealous"

"HA like I'd be jealous of a prep. I bet he doesn't have time to destroy me anymore". Gaz looked at her brother as if to say 'you're an idiot' before returning to her hotdog. Dib carried on his rant.

"I mean he's all popular now and why? Because of some stupid goatee! If had a goatee I bet..." Dib would have carried on but at that moment Gretchen walked past and he suddenly found he couldn't talk.

"Hay Dib do you know what time it is?"

"Errm...err...and...yea" Was all that he could manage. Lucky Gaz answered for him without looking up from her GS3.

"Its three o'clock"

"Err thanks. Nice shirt Dib it's nice to know I'm not the only fan in skool. Well cya." As she walked off Dib seemed to be frozen in his seat.

"She, she, she, she...talked to me" he stuttered before Gaz threw a coke can at his head and muttered something about stupid siblings.


	3. Final test

Oh the Humanity! Pt 2

From the ignored rants of Invader Sideos. Wooo second part up! Err…I enjoy suger YAY! Ps Deyinel, you have NO idea where this is going andI mean that in the nicest possible way... Prepare to have your expectations blown apart.

I don't own Zim. Sad really isn't it?

--------------------------

Zim walked down the corridors of the skool full of himself. Or at least more full of himself then usual. People moved aside as he passed and many females waved and blinked their long eyelashes at him. Zim had just joined the skool football team with a brilliant action packed display of skill's that were not downloaded into his PAK from observations of football stars. He had also just acquired a new skool jumper.

Zim despised it and so had improved it by drawing an invader logo on the back. When asked about it by the other jocks he simply replied "It's a family emblem". Zim had spent one week now as a jock and was only one step away from being fully accepted into their group.

"So tonight we need to find someone for you to pulverise to show your lack of respect of other people's differences" Torque stated stupidly after he met Zim at his locker. "You don't have any problems with that do you? We can pick one out for you if you want"

Zim shook his head.

"That's all rite I know precisely who to pick" His trademark grin returning to his face. Torque didn't like this grin, it spooked him out.

"So who you gonna pick?"

"DIB! Dib where are my GS3 batteries? If you've taken them I will make sure you never find peace again" Gaz's voice rang up the stairs and into Dib's room. He was sitting at his computer typing away, slowly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been up most of the night trying to find something wrong in the city, anything that could be linked to alien activity but nothing came up. It was as if Zim had stopped suddenly in his world conquest attempts.

"I don't know Gaz I haven't touched your GS3" He lent back in his chair and closing his eyes. Life had become incredibly boring now that Zim was popular. Dib found himself almost wishing for Zim to try to destroy him just so he could fight him again. He sighed again "God Zim? What have you turned yourself into?"

Just then there was a knock at the window Dib turned his head to look, he saw G.I.R floating outside in his doggy suit. He was holding what looked like a small screen in his paws. Dib looked questioningly at him for a moment before walking over and opening the window.

"Hi G.I.R what is it" Dib was almost relived to see him. It showed that Zim did at least remember were he lived.

"YO Dibby! Master wanted me to give you this and tell you that you're stupid. Do you wanna TACO?" G.I.R grinned happily as a Taco popped out of his head and he went on eating it before Dib could reply. He reached forward and took the screen-thing.

"Err thanks G.I.R, tell Zim..." There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Zim right now, many of them questions. Like why he had simply stopped talking to him. Or why he had stopped trying to destroy earth. Or why, if this message was one telling him of Dibs doomed fate, he couldn't tell him to his face like he used to...

"...tell him he's alien scum" Dib let a weary smile form on his face.

"OKEY DOKY! Cya later Dibby" and with that the robot zoomed off down the street. Dib closed his window and looked at the blank screen in his hand. How the hell do you turn this thing on? Dib poked the screen and it sprang into life. Zim's face appeared and Dib was pleased to note that he wasn't wearing that jock-top or his disguise. Never-the-less he still looked very serious.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? ahem Greetings Dib-stink I realise that for the last few days my amazing plan to destroy your life thru my prep slaves at skool has regretfully stopped me from fighting you like we normally do" Dib was amazed._ I can't believe that Zim is missing our battles together!_

"Therefore I propose we meet at the skool running track were I will be waiting to destroy and humiliate you" Zim paused for a moment before saying "It'll be just like old times" The message promptly cut out leaving Dib quietly surprised. Zim had never arranged a fight before. Dib was even more surprised to find that he felt happy by the fact that he had another chance to save the world from Zim again. He immediately went to prepare himself. Despite the joy he felt about fighting Zim again a little voice at the back of his head was telling him something was wrong. Dib ran to open the door but a sharp voice stopped him.

"I heard that message" Gaz spoke from the couch facing away from Dib. "I don't think you should go" she spoke in a voice that didn't show any emotion but Dib was still surprised to find Gaz warning him of Zim.

"Gaz I've fought Zim hundreds of times I don't thing this ones going to be any different" But inside that voice peeked up again. _Don't go! Something's not right!_ He pushed it down.

"Fine go see if I ever care" Dib knew this was the end of the convocation.

As he stepped out it he noticed how cold the wind was blowing and the dark ominous clouds hanging over head. _Perfect fighting weather_, he turned towards skool and started walking.

Zim stood in the centre of the track. He didn't feel well but he wasn't going to miss this chance just because of some stupid head ache. This was his final test to become part of the prep squad if he passed this he would become one of them. Joining the prep's however had slowly become something more to him then just the destruction of the Dib human. These people, despite them being humans, had treated him as an equal some even as the superior he truly was. He had got addicted to the special treatment that he now received. The way that he could push into the lunch line and not have any resistance from the earth-worms. The way people now held doors for him and moved to let him pass in the skool corridors. The way he could insult inferiors and have other preps agree with him. The respect and admiration that was lavished on him by those girls. One or two of them had 'asked him out' but one cheerleader, Mary, was always telling them to get lost. She was much more attentive then the others. _Yes_ he thought while smiling evilly, _she would make a good Irkin invader. Maybe I should 'ask her out 'and tell her my secret. She would make a good ally agonised the Dib-beast_. Zim suddenly looked shocked at himself. _Why did I just think that?_ He shook his head quickly and rid his mind of the horrid thought. But as he did that feeling in is head worsened slightly.

A jock ran over to him from behind the stands where the other preps where hiding.

"Zim...Zim" he panted

"Yes what is it Mathew I haven't got all night" Zim said without even looking at him. This would have normally been received with an insult or even a warning from the beefed up jock however Zim, despite not being a 'full' prep, already commanded a lot of respect in the group. He had quickly realised that Torque was the 'leader' of the preps and he had subjugated him immediately. By making Torque obey him the other preps had swiftly fell into line. Zim knew that once this test was over he would instantly become their leader. This thought made him grin even more. He cast a contact covered eye over to Mathew.

"WELL?" He asked even more impatiently

"That Dib geek is coming. You sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes Mathew, and tell the others not to intrude. This is not just an initiation" he narrowed his eyes dangerously causing Mathew to back away slightly, he and the other preps feared that look that had been creeping into Zim's eyes lately "This is personal"

"Oh...ok Zim well good luck" And he retreated back glad to be away from that evil glair.

----------------------------

Ohhhhhh I'm all the sudders! I love it when Zim his overly supreamly mean to people. I try to emulate but I'm a big softy at heart...somethingI intend to fix.


	4. Respect of rivels

From the cherished memories of Invader Sideos. Continued from the last chapter so just keep on reading m'yep. WOOOO big fight scene here. I think I wrote this bit at 12:00/12:30 while hyped up on coffee.

I don't own Zim…but maybe if I killed the nick guys I would…

------------------------------

Dib arrived just missing Mathew duck behind the stands. He saw Zim standing in the middle of the field with his eyes closed. He looked totally unarmed but then again he always looked unarmed. Dib walked straight towards him, his trench coat swirling about in the wind. He stopped a few feet in front of Zim who still didn't open his eyes. Dib spoke first making sure that his voice showed none of the uncertainty his insides were.

"Well Zim, you called for a fight but you don't look very prepared" He needed to make sure to anger Zim. To get him to make stupid angry mistakes during their battle. However Zim's reply was cold and calm, something Dib was not used to hearing from the hot-headed alien.

"Don't worry Dib you will be crushed soon enough" His eyes shot open and Dib had to stop himself gasping. There was something in Zim's eyes that wasn't right. That wasn't Zim...

"I will destroy you into nothing Dib. This will be our final fight" He began to slowly walk left and Dib replied by walking right. This was a little ritual that had grown from the fights they had so frequently had during the years. They would walk in a circle each waiting till one of them made a mistake. The tiniest twitch would be enough to decide who would swing first. This had sometimes even decided the winner of the fight. However usually the winner left the other in the dirt, humiliated and defeated but tonight each one could tell it would not end that way. Dib had suddenly noticed that Zim was wearing his disguise and jock-top, something his mind warned him he should have noticed the moment he saw him.

"Why the cover up Zim? You never usually wear it during our fights"

"That's because tonight, foolish Dib, we are not alone" Dib stopped and suddenly looked about him panic clearly written on his face. Behind him Zim held his hand in the air and clicked his fingers. The jocks that had been hiding behind the stands saw the signal and walked out blocking the exits. Dib spun back round but anger, not panic, now showing.

"You brought your bastard jock friends here to help you! You're a coward Zim" Zim answered back clearly annoyed at Dibs 'coward' insult.

"Fool they are only here to make sure none of us runs away during our fight. And to make sure that I win" He said with a sly grin.

Dib eyes grew wider "Wait this is a set up isn't it? This is some sort of prep test right? So you can fully become one of them." Dibs eyes narrowed back in anger and they resumed their circling "This isn't about old times...This is to prove to them that you can beat up weaker people right?" Dib grew a wicked smile "But I'm not week Zim. And you know that"

"I'll admit Dib you have been a worthy opponent but this is different. I am now I am more powerful then you can ever be. I have my PAK, my increased height and my new found strength" Rain began to poor down from the heavens but this didn't effect Zim clearly he had prepared more then Dib had expected. Dib tried one last taunt.

"It doesn't matter what you do to yourself Zim. You'll always be a defect" This was the trigger Dib had been looking for. Zim immediately launched himself at Dib and the fight begun. Dib side stepped Zim and swung around to attack but Zim had already recovered and bounded back at him and Zim landed a punch straight into Dibs stomach. Dib reeled back from the attack. _It's true he is stronger_ Dib thought.

But he suddenly felt another punch to the side of face and he fell onto the mud.

"HAHAHA Dib-beast, had enough already?" the familiar Zim laugh ringing in his ears but then Zim's voice changed becoming colder and...Less Zim-like

"Get up Dib. Get up and fight me"

Near to the stadium door Torque and Mathew stood squinting thru the pouring rain. They could barely make out the two people on the dark grounds.

"Hay someone's down is it Zim?"

"Don't be stupid Zim's the green one. It must be Dib. Zim's won lets get him and get out of here"

"Wait Torque look" Mathew pointed at a blackish shape rising off the ground "Their gonna carry on"

"Damm I wanted to go home"

Dib pulled himself off the floor wiping blood from his mouth. _What was that in Zim's voice? I've never heard him talk like that before..._

"Come on Dib-worm I want to beat you and get home before G.I.R destroys something important" _That was more like it_. Dib resumed his attack and landed a few blows to Zim but all the time it just seemed like Zim was playing with him.

Then Zim retaliated...hard. He began pummelling Dib in the stomach and face, Dibs blocks kept him from being seriously harmed but he didn't know how long he could keep up his feeble defence. Then Zim kicked Dib hard in the chest sending him flying into the ground with a thud.

Inside he felt a rib crack. He knew he couldn't fight any more. But Dib was not about to surrender so easily. With the rain washing away the blood from his face Dib lifted himself up with an elbow ignoring the pain inside him.

"Ok Zim, so maybe you are stronger, it won't stop me from beating you. I just have to adapt to it and..."

"HAHAHAHA FOOOOOL!" Zim cut Dib off surprising him. _It's that voice again_. Zim looked at Dib with is eyes filled with hate.

"I am not only stronger, Dib, I am evolved. I have become more then you ever will" Zim suddenly stopped with confusion replacing the anger.

"Wait what?" He looked down onto his hands as if seeing them for the first time "Why did I say that?"

"HAY ZIM!" a shout rung out from across the field causing both their heads to turn to its direction. They saw Torque and the other jocks waving at them.

"Congratulations you've won! You beat Dib" Torque yelled above the sound of the rain. Zim looked to the shocked Dib on the floor he had forgotten they were here.

"Err yea I suppose I have...Wait" That voice had took over again and when Zim turned to look back at Dib he had that strange glint to his eye.

"I need to make sure I have truly beaten him. Like I said Dib this would be our final fight" Then Zim reached down into his boot and slowly drew out a long blade. All the while grinning psychotically. Dib tried to back away but he was too week to lift himself far. The jocks were to faraway to save him, which he doubted they would. Zim began to advance on him the blade held turned down in his hand.

"Zim that's not you its something else, you've got to stop it. Zim don't come any closer...ZIM!" And at that Dib pulled out a pistol. Zim stopped and then laughed, but not like the real Zim.

"You think a water pistol is going to stop me? Look around you Dib its raining and I've washed in paste, it wont effect me" Dib grew a sly, confident, smile but inside he was sick with fear.

"True but this is not water. Its bbq sauce" Dib looked Zim right in the eye "Its really strong bbq sauce" Zim looked at him with complete hate.

"You're bluffing"

"Try me"

The two enemies looked straight into each other eyes. Each weighing the factors of what would happen either way. Zim smiled that strange smile.

"I'll take my chance" And just as he was about to leap forward to deliver the final blow the sky lit up and roared with thunder. Zim suddenly stopped.

"Dib why do you have a gun? Wait...Why do I have a combat blade? Dib what's going on?"

Dib just looked down and said "You won. Congrats prep"

At that moment Torque arrived and gave Zim his usual slap to the back causing Zim to silently drop the blade. Luckily Torque didn't notice. Dib also quickly pocketed the water gun.

"I couldn't here what you were saying back their because of this damm thunder. Come on we've got a party ready for you at Mary's house lets leave this loser and go" Zim just nodded and began to walk off. But he stopped and turned around looking at Dib lying on the floor. Torque stopped and turned too.

"What is it?" Zim walked over to Dib and silently held out his hand. Dib looked into Zim's eyes for a second as if searching for a trace of that...thing that was their before. Satisfied he took it and Zim helped him up. Then without looking at Dib he turned and walked away with Torque at his side looking at him strangely.

"What'cha help the geek for Zim?" Dib just barely heard Zim's voice above the sound of the rain.

"Because worthy opponents deserve respect"

Later on Zim was sat on couch thinking. Around him there was a raving party thrown only for him. It was all in his honour and yet he didn't care. His mind was trying to fill the blanks in what happened at the track field. He could remember only snippets of the fight. But the question that bugged him the most was not what happened, but why could he not remember? He narrowed his eyes. He knew that it had to be something to do with the 'teen' serum. But there was nothing in that serum that could cause such strange behaviour.

"What's the matter Zimmy you look worried" Zim snapped out from his daze to the voice on his side. He turned to see it was Mary and he smiled at the nickname Mary had given him.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" he placed his hands behind his head and lent back. "I was just thinking about the fight" Mary nodded.

"I heard that you helped the guy you were fighting up. What was his name Dig...Diz…?"

"Dib" corrected Zim with a hint of annoyance. Dib was the smartest human he knew, _and yet he is ignored because he tells the truth. Humans are strange things...they'll make good slaves thou_, he laughed inwardly.

"Yea why did you do that? I mean he's a dork" she said moving slightly closer to him. Zim glanced at her deciding whether she could be trusted with the story he could tell her. _She is the most intelligent of theses fools, and she has been at my side defending and informing me of the other preps. Maybe I should tell her_. However another voice began to speak up, _Nonsense you are Zim! You are invader elite and invaders do not trust the people they are trying to conquer_. For now the invader within him won.

"We have a long history of...dislike. We have always fought and we probably always will but we also respect each other, as rivals"

"Yea I know that but why? Why do you fight?" She was pushing further; she knew that Zim was not telling her something but what?

"I mean humans aren't born hating each other" Zim had to suppress a laugh. Humans aren't but _I'm not a human am I?_

"It's too complicated to explain." He laughed and said, with more meaning then he wanted, "If I told you I'd have to kill you"

He got up to walk out the door "And anyway I've got...stuff to do you know?" Mary jumped of the couch and ran in front of him.

"OH come on Zimmy...Stay just a little while longer" And that's when he blanked out.

------------------------------

OHHH spooky eh? I'm soon to go out n get drunk but not so drunk as to forget to post this online. R&R and all that cal. Next and last update on (checks update diary) wednesday. It may come late however as I'm already working on my next story which will me reeeaaally long and possible quite political.


	5. Zimmy

Oh the Humanity! Pt 3

Written on the grave stone of Invader Sideos.

Shit that's stupid. I've been reading Vasquez's 'I feel sick' and I think it's affected me a bit much. Out of all the works of J.V this is the only one that I've really taken to heart. Yesterday my media teacher told me that everything you are told, see, or hear from a media text (TV, radio, adverts e.t.c) is a biased version of the truth. I have been really freaked out by this I mean if everything is biased then everything is a lie... Lies surround me and as much as I dish them out I cannot stand lies or at least not the truth.

This also includes J.V's work as well. It is all someone else's opinion being rammed down your throat just like this story is. I feel sick is almost a comic of my exact feeling's towards anything at this point. Apart from the art, demons and big fat psychic ladies it's pretty accurate but I also remember that it is just another opinion. Another lie. J.V's work's are great but just remember people in this life there's only one way of life...and that's your own. Anyway on with the lie, I mean fic.

I don't own Zim. Some demons called Nickelodeon do.

------------------------------------

Zim woke up lying on the couch in his house. G.I.R was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing. But for now there was a much worse thought in his head. What happened? He immediately checked to see if his disguise was on and thankfully it was. He lifted himself up but almost fell back down when another realisation hit him. _I was sleeping! Irkins. Don't. Sleep. What the hell is happening to me? What have I done?_ He placed his head in his hands closing his eyes trying to remember what he did the night before. Parts flashed in front of his eyes. Attacking Dib, becoming a full prep, going to that party, Mary talking to him, nothing. It both worried and angered him that his mind would not reveal to him what went on last night.

**I know what went on last night Zim.** The voice seemed to come from no were.

Zim looked around shocked.

"Who is that? Who's there? Answer me or I will destroy you!

**Hahaha you fool I am inside you. I am you and yet a different being.** The voice was cold, yet it sounded like himself. It spoke with a hidden malice and knowledge. Zim was even more shocked now and he began to panic. He ran over to the only mirror in his house, the one on the kitchen wall.

**Yes Zim look upon me. Try to put a face on your fear so you can attack me**. Zim looked into the mirror with disbelief.

"What are you? You're the one who tried to kill Dib aren't you? You're the one who keeps stealing my memories" Zim spoke with more anger now because he could see it. He could see the...thing...in his own eyes, hiding in the contacts.

**Correct Zim but I am so much more then a simple mind trick or PAK malfunction. Let me tell you to your face, go to your lab and I will tell you everything.** Zim looked for a moment longer but the contact entity had gone. He slowly walked over to his couch and called the elevator. He was too tall now to go through the bin.

He walked into his lab and quietly took off his disguise and jock-top placing them on a metal stand of himself, immediately feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off him. He quickly remembered how long he had had his disguise on for.

"I haven't taken that thing off in ages. I feel so much more like myself all of a sudden"

**That's because I now inhabit these...items you show yourself to the world with.** Zim simply stared at the disguise. The voice came directly from them. The eyes in the contacts seemed to be looking at him.

"All right explain yourself. What are you? Why do you make me do things I don't want to do?" Zim voice was a mixture of curiosity, anger and fear. Something he'd rather not be showing to this mind illusion.

**I am Zimmy.**

"Zimmy? That's Mary's pet name for me. Did she do something to me? Are you an attack on me from her?"

**No no, Zim you miss understand. I have existed inside you for many, many years. I am the evil grin on your face, the sick look in your eye. I have just never been able to think for myself before. You never had an outlet for me to exploit because your PAK controlled your actions, not me.**

Zim now began to pace in front of the clothes stand. "So you are my anger"

**No! Once again you miss understand. There is a difference between being told to hate and naturally hating. You see, that PAK on your back has been fighting me. Stopping me from taking over. It tells you who you are and what to do. It is your chain and at the same time your sward.**

Zim stopped a second to mentally thank his PAK. "So you are my free will"

**Again wrong but you are getting closer. You see I not only give out hate. I may also give out affection, love, the very thing that the PAK stops you from doing.**

"You still haven't answered my question though. What are you?" Zim now stood face to face with the stand, looking into those contacts with a mixture of curiosity and hate.

**I have gone by many names. However, you Irkins do not have a name for me since you stopped feeling my presence long ago. I am always named in the most selfish ways. Always known as the very thing that defines a race. I prefer to be known as Humanity. **

"Humanity? Then you are a side effect of the 'Teen' serum. I placed human DNA into my own and so awakened you into my mind, correct?"

**Yes and No. You see, like I said I have existed in you for many years. I just could never waken within you because your PAK stopped me. But you could have injected your body with human child or adult DNA and it would have made no difference. However, you chose teenage DNA, the very time in a human's life when they fully develop humanity. The DNA you gave yourself would continue to change the body of whatever it fused with, this allowed me to waken within you. It would work at its fullest to develop feelings of attraction to the opposite sex, but also a feeling to strive, to become the best.**

"It was you who tried to get me to tell Mary my secret and you who tried to kill Dib. Why?" Zim was shocked and angry. _How long has this been happening to me? How much of me has he taken?_

**Because that's what humans do. They attack and destroy threats and feel the need to protect loved ones. **

"You make it sound like I love Mary! HA! She is a human and therefore an enemy!" Zim said this truly meaning it complementing it with a cruel snarl.

**That's your PAK talking. But I am your real self. I am what your race was like before the PAK almost destroyed me.**

"The black outs...that's when you take over isn't it? That's when I reach points when a normal human would react to 'humanity'. But I'm guessing that the only way you could take over is to shut the PAK down to basic mode, which is why my memory stops, right?"

**Correct. When I take over your actions I must power the PAK down. The only reason I turn it back on is because you Irkins depend on it to live. That is why I am going to make you make a new serum. One that will make you more human then you originally wanted. One that will let you live without the PAK. **

"HA! Foolish human-feeling-thing! You cannot move from your entrapments in the disguise. You can try and threaten me all you want but you will never be able to force me to do anything!" Zim was ecstatic he had defeated the thing that had made him feel so strange. He had freed himself from ever wanting to feel love ever again!

**You would think that, wouldn't you. **Zim stopped in his calibration, horrified. Zimmy had spoken from within him again.

**But you forgot that I am a part of you.** But Zim wasn't about to go down so quickly. He could feel his body begin to fight against it. His PAK began to throb strangely in its attempts to attack the strange being. Then Zim decided that there was only one way of stopping it.

"Computer, initiate total file destruction sequence!"

The computer answered Zim sounding very worried. "Total file destruction? But that will cause a total base shutdown. It will take days to recover."

"PRESISELY!" Zim was panicking now, because the feeling was beginning to seep into his brain and his vision was starting to fade.

**No! I will not be stopped! I will control you, Zim, there is more then just one lab on this world. **

"One that will help an alien? I think not " Zim managed a victorious smile "I've won"

"Hay master! Looky what I found!" Suddenly G.I.R came bounding into the room with a tray of stones splattered with pastry. "Rock cakes for everyone! Heads down!" G.I.R threw one at Zim and it hit him square on the head.

Zim collapsed onto the floor. G.I.R ran around him for a moment before stopping and looking curiously at him.

"Master, are you ok?" for a moment an uneasy silence hung in the air before...

"G.I.R! Why did you throw that stupid rock at me? I'm going to doom you into..." Zim jumped off the floor and began chasing G.I.R but he suddenly slowed and stopped surprise written on his face.

"He's gone...Zimmys gone...G.I.R you're a GENIOUS! That rock must have knocked out the Zimmy part of me..." Zim started jumping around in calibration "YES! YES! YES! G.I.R, we beat him!" G.I.R began jumping around too, blissfully unaware of what he had just done, but as long as his master was happy so was he.

"YAY I didn't like Zimmy anyways he was mean" Zim suddenly stopped and looked to his insane robot servant.

"Why? What did he do?"

"He kept trying to turn me off because he said I was stupid...I'm not stupid...MONKEY BUM FART! WOOOOO" G.I.R continued to bounce around.

But Zim was thinking again_. This wont last long he will eventually wake up._ _There's only one person with the technology good enough to help me. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but... _

-------------------------------

Err yea about the above you can ignore it if you want. I've calmed down now after spending an hour or so writing out this chapter. But I am going to cut down on my sleep as that's when the lies get you, you see. My friends think I'm crazy but I say THE LIES OH GOD STOP THE LIES! P.S the reason this is not being posted with the last chapter likeI promised is because my new editor also seems to have been captured or killed. Or just hasent finished editing the last chaper yet i like the first explinations more.

Also, IN YOUR FACES, PEOPLE OF I got to see this chapter before you! NA-NA-NA-NA!

Ahem, had to let that out.

Deyinel (My new editor!)


	6. A cure and a pole

From the screensaver of Invader Sideos. I love pro plus! Yes indeedy I can say that with total confidence! I have 2 pro plus a day with about 4 coffees all super strong, my friends tell me to stop. They say it's affecting me but I just tell them that I will obliterate them to their cells if they tell me to stop. Right I'm off to capture someone to hang in my house for decoration purposes.

I dont own Zim. IfI did I'd force him to make me coffee! Irkin coffee!

------------------------------------

"Dib-beast, I need your help" Zim was standing at Dibs front door. Reluctantly with his disguise on. Dib was standing, arm's crossed, at the door with a strange mix of surprise, anger and glee written on his face.

"Zim, I would never willingly help you...EVER! So what makes you think I'd help you now? I mean you're a stupid jock and you almost killed me!"

Dib was coolly lording it over his enemy, glad that Zim had finally come down off his power trip.

"Please, Dib, there's something trying to take me over and make me..."(Zim shuddered,) human. That was what tried to kill you and what made me..." he stopped suddenly. He almost told Dib about Mary and he would never let Dib know about that. Even if it was life or death. But Dib was now interested.

"Made you what?" Zim hurriedly tried to cover himself.

"Err nothing, nothing" but Dib pushed further.

"Tell me or I wont even CONSIDER helping you" Zim looked at Dib hatefully. His mistake had left him vulnerable, but he had a chance to cure himself if he revealed what went on.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else and promise to let me use your labs." Dib looked thoughtful for a second. Zim looked desperate and despite him being his enemy he certainly didn't want that thing that almost killed him to return.

"Ok, I promise" Zim lowered his head and Dib almost missed what he said.

"Fall in love with Mary." Dib suddenly looked like he's stomach was imploding.

"Err...Ok…Yea...errm..." Zim looked very annoyed and began grinding his teeth together.

"Ok, Dib, laugh now, but only now!" Dib fell on the floor crying with mirth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...You...Her...HAHAHAHAH...The mighty Irkin invader has a soft spot...HAHAHAHAHAH!" Dib couldn't get up he was laughing so hard. "OH GOD OH GOD...HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's so funny!" After a few minuets he finally recovered "Ok, Zim, come on, you can use my labs...Mary...HAHA."

With that they both walk inside and down into Dibs fathers labs. Luckily, Professor Membrane was away on business and Dib already knew every pass code to the files, so they had total access to everything. The moment Zim was sure no one but Dib was around he tore off his disguise, looking at it cautiously. Dib turned round, noticing Zim's sudden reaction towards the inanimate objects.

"What's the matter?" Zim looked at Dib, still with fear on his face.

"Zimmy talks to me through those things" His eyes darting back and forth between the items. Dib looked stupefied.

"Zimmy?" Zim looked at Dib knowing that he wouldn't simply cast away what he had heard.

"The thing that's trying to control me. G.I.R knocked it out before, but I don't know how long for. We have to work quickly If we are to destroy it." But Dib was not satisfied.

"Wait. You haven't even told me what 'it' is. You can't cure madness, you know." Zim sighed and repeated everything that Zimmy had told him. Dib respectfully stood and listened. After Zim finished Dib sat down absorbing the information.

"What I think we need to do is reduce the amount of human DNA in you, and increase whatever it is your PAK is giving you to keep you and not Zimmy in control." Zim nodded in agreement.

"Then lets get started, I don't know how long I will stay in control." With that the two enemies put aside their quarrel's and began to work. All night they tested and experimented and examined. At times Zim would collapse clutching his head and at one point Dib had to hit him with a pole to bring him back. They carried on, but they knew that they were running out of time. Eventually Dib lifted a syringe above his head.

It was filled with a greenish liquid which glowed eerily.

"Ok Zim I've got it! This should remove the human DNA within you. You may lose the goatee, but I don't think...Zim? Zim?"

The lab and gone spookily quiet, Dib had been too wrapped up in his work to notice. Dib corked the syringe and placed it in his trench coat pocket. He then picked up the metal pole he had used before.

"Zim...Where are you? I've got the cure" Dibs voice hardened and he knew he had a fight on his hands. Then out of the shadows came that strange cold voice.

"**Congratulations, Dib. Too bad Zim will never use it**" Dib stood still. His battles with Zim had taught him never to go looking for the enemy when shadows were involved. It had also taught him not to panic, but that voice made his insides shrink with fear.

"So. Zimmy, I believe? Why don't we talk face to face? We can have a nice cosy chat about this mind control business." Dib tried to bait his enemy out. It would usually work on Zim but then again, this wasn't Zim.

"**That is reluctantly out of the question. I tried to kill you on the field, Dib, but I suppose I will have to kill you in this lab instead. Zim tried to fight me and lost. You really think you, armed only with a metal pole can stop me, armed with an Irkin PAK?**"

Dib knew the odds were against him, but he needed to get Zim back. He needed Zim to fight Zimmy, it was the only way he knew he would defeat him.

"Zim, if you can hear me fight back! Don't let him control you! That's your body not his!" He heard the fear beginning to creep into his voice. Then he heard something, something like a gasp or a shiver. But the important thing was that it gave away Zimmys location. Dib turned swiftly to his right.

"Come on coward. You wanna kill me? Bring it on!" Dib tensed himself and gripped the pole with two hands holding it like a bat. He shifted his feet to balance his weight and narrowed his eyes intently. Then Zimmy walked out of the shadows. Dib hid the shock on his face. Zimmy was wearing Zim's torn up jock-top and only one contact in his right eye. The effect was unnerving, but Dib knew that he had to fight it.

"What's wrong, had a fight with a cat?" Dib was disguising his fear with taunts but inside he knew he faced certain death.

"**Time for you to Die, Dib! Once I kill you, no one else will know of this bodies true origin and the people here are too ignorant to ever try to find out. Mary and I will be able to truly fall in love. Zim will become a modal human. Surly you don't want to stop that, do you? This is your big chance to rid the world of Zim forever. Destroy the cure and I will let you live**"

Dib had to admit it was a tempting deal. The moment he cured Zim, he would go back to fighting him again. Zim would continue to try to kill him and destroy the world. But on the other hand...

"No" Zimmy looked genuinely surprised.

"**You fool, why?**" Dib looked right into Zimmys eye, hoping to contact Zim as well.

"Because Me and Zim, whether he wants to admit it or not, have become close. We're not just rivals, were friends. It's only because of him that the earth as been saved several times. Sure he still wants to destroy it, but I'm always here to stop him, and if you take Zim then I won't have anyone any more. I'll go back to just looking at the stars and I can't have that." Dib smiled a Zim style evil grin. "And besides, I spent ages working on this serum. I'm not just gonna destroy it 'cause you want me too." Zimmy's face contorted with rage.

"**Idiot! Then Die foolish being!**" Zimmy launched himself forward, but this time Dib was ready and swung with perfect accuracy hitting Zimmy on the side of his face. Zimmy smashed into a table and fell behind it. Dib prepared himself again as Zimmy shot back up. Dib swung again, but Zimmy ducked and hit Dib hard in the stomach. He staggered back slightly, but kept a hard grip on his weapon. Zimmy darted forward, eager to take advantage of Dib, but Dib had fought him before and know his style of attack. He rolled out the way. As long as he could keep a distance between him and Zimmy he had a chance. Zimmy turned and smiled that strange evil smile before launching himself forward again. Dib swung and hit Zimmys side knocking him off balance. Dib took this chance to back off slightly, and prepare again for another attack. But Zimmy just groaned and gripped his head in both claws. Dibs eyes widened as Zim spoke out.

"Dib...Attack now... the serum...Inject into...spine."

"**RAAAAAA**" Zimmy had re-taken control, but Dib had already darted forward and smashed the pole onto Zimmy's back. He fell to the floor with a thud. Dib moved again to swing the pole down, but Zimmy rolled over quickly grabbing the pole. He had just enough time the grin psychotically at the look on Dib's shocked face before placing his feet onto Dib's stomach and throwing him forcefully into the wall. Dib hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Shaking slightly he tried to picked himself up but a sharp boot collided with his chest, causing him to collapse again. He tried again to get up but the boot again kicked into his ribcage. He lay still, waiting for the boot to kick him but nothing came. Instead he felt a clawed hand grab this hair and lift him painfully of the floor Zimmy yanked Dib off the ground, still smiling evilly before punching him hard in the face. Dib fell roughly onto the floor again, but once more Zimmy grabbed the scythe in his hair and pulled him off the ground.

"**Why did you even try, Dib? You can't beat me. But I grow bored. It's time I finished you off.**" Slowly out of the PAK came a sharp spider leg. It hovered over Zimmys shoulder, pointing at Dib.

"**Say goodbye.**" Dib's blackened eyes widened and he saw the leg shoot towards him...he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But no pain came. Dibs eye opened slighty. The leg hovered just in front of his forehead. Zimmy looked shocked and confused.

"**Why won't you work, stupid thing!**" another leg shot out the PAK heading for Dibs heart, but once again stopped just before it connected. Now it was Dibs turn to grin as he realised what was going on.

"Don't you see, you idiot. You can control the body, but Zim still exists in the PAK". Zimmy, for the fist time ever, panicked. The legs suddenly wrapped themselves around Zimmys body with an extra two aiding. Zimmy staggered back, grimacing.

"**No! I cannot be stopped like this. What about Mary, the leadership of the preps, the power you held Zim?**" then Zim spoke out, overpowering Zimmy.

"Screw them."

Dib slowly took out the surprisingly still intact needle and kicked Zimmy to the floor.

"Cya, Zimmy. Have a nice time not existing." Dib rolled Zimmy over despite his screams and injected the serum into his back. Immediately, he stopped and began to spasm slightly, before finally slipping into unconsciousness. Dib fell back against the wall and did the same.

Dib and Gaz walked towards skool. As they walked Dib put a hand across his stomach scratching it gently and looked at it annoyed.

"Damm, these bandages are itchy." Underneath his t-shirt and trench coat Dib had the majority of his chest and stomach bandaged up. Gaz looked up from her fresh from the store, GS4.

"When do they come off?" This was not a kind concerned sister question, more of a morbid curiosity question.

"A month." Gaz grinned one of her rare grins of sick humour.

"You have a month of rib poking ahead of you." Dib looked worried and made a mental note. _Don't piss Gaz off this month_. Dib looked ahead and saw Zim leaning against the skool gate. He didn't smile or wave as Dib approached, but merely nodded his head acknowledging his arrival. You couldn't see them, but Zim too had several bandages across his chest and round his back. Zim had kept his height but had lost his goatee. He had also burned his jock-top and his old disguise, but his new one looked precisely the same.

"How long does your un-superior slow healing body have to have the bandages on for?" Dib looked annoyed again.

"A month." Zim laughed a typical Zim laugh.

"HA! I only need them on for 3 weeks. Thank the control brains for Irkin PAK's." He said this with much more feeling nowadays. Dib and Zim walked into the yard side by side as Gaz went off to the nearest seat to concentrate on hating everyone and playing her GS4. Dib and Zim had called a 'truce' while they healed. As they walked Dib turned to Zim.

"So I heard you quit the skool team. Giving up the jock lifestyle then?" Dib said with a sly grin.

"Yes, it was too much hassle anyway. I mean, if I carried on I would never have any time to destroy you," Zim said returning with a sly grin of his own. He was about to carry on, when a very angry Mary stormed over to him.

"What do you think your doing? You can't just give up being a prep! What about the power? What about the team?" she softened her voice slightly "What about me, Zimmy?"

Zim visibly flinched at this name. "Being a prep almost killed me, do you know that? You people are just a bunch of stupid idiots!" He added with a trade mark Zim grin of doom."And I couldn't care less about you, you backstabbing bitch." For a second Mary looked like she had been told Christmas had been cancelled, before her face twisted in rage and slapped Zim across his face.

"FINE! See if I care. I never really liked you anyway!" And just as she was stomping off she yelled at the top of her voice.

"AND YOU'RE A TERRIBLE KISSER!" Zim froze, and beside him Dib was cracking up with laughter. Zim's face fell.

"Not a word Dib-stink. Not. A. Word."

---------------------------------

Yep that's it. I really love this ending, its great. A bit too much swearing but I don't care. There are some little things I want to point out

1: The Dib/Gretchen thing was meant to go further but I couldn't find a way to place her in the story more so...yea. I included it as a point of showing that Dib had grown up. (sorry Deyinel)

2: The reason why Zimmy doesn't have speech marks in the last chapter but does in this one is to show the difference between the power he gains over Zim.

3: Every character I use is included in the show. Yup there all their, if u look hard enough. Thanks to for the character archives it was a MASSIVE help.

4: I changed this story about 50 times from its original format. (Zim becomes human/hates it/base don't recognize him/turns to Dib for help) the whole idea of humanity effecting Zim is to show how humanity can be a mixed thing. Good for allowing feeling and the want to protect and help and bad for making us do terrible things in its name.

5: I was going to have the Zim/Zimmy convocation last longer and go into more detail about how PAK's work in stopping emotions in Irkins but I have decided to move it to the next story I'm going to write "I am the Enemy'...Can you guess what's its about? R&R people.


End file.
